


Power Rangers Dino Thunder - Battle against Extinction

by Skywaterplanet



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywaterplanet/pseuds/Skywaterplanet
Summary: After the mutant dinosaur Mesagog destroys his life and those closest to him, veteran ranger Dr Tommy Oliver mentors the latest team of Dino rangers as they try to protect Reefside against paranormal threats.
Kudos: 3





	Power Rangers Dino Thunder - Battle against Extinction

Tommy Oliver cursed, drowning his sorrow in a bottle of beer. He wasn't an alcoholic by nature but he couldn't deny that it took his mind off things. He knew alcoholism led to a vicious cycle of self-destructive habits. He remembered his adopted father lash out against them while under the influence. Tommy promised himself that he'd never become like him but he desperately needed to forget the pain and misery even if it was for a few hours.

Why was it always him?

He had no one he could turn to for help. He knew his old friends had their own lives and the last thing he wanted to do was drag them back to this insanity.

He always felt like an outsider in his circle of friends. Not that he didn't appreciate them, but while they were an effective team, they were not like the others, who were like family.

Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack were friends long before he came to Angel Grove. It was the same with Aisha, Rocky and Adam. Kat and Tanya were adopted by the Stone Canyon Trio and maintained a close friendship with each other. And despite him trying his best to keep in touch with all his friends, his duties as the Guardian of Earth and Zordon's successor always got in the way. He had to deny invitations to reunions and parties and eventually they stopped coming.

It wasn't the same with the team he and Mercer put together. They were a family, even more so than his ranger teams. Maybe if he hadn't been involved, things wouldn't have gone awry. And now they were all dead except for him and Hayley.

Damn it!

Smithy, his partner had been on the centre of the island when it exploded. Tommy bit his lips. He should have known it. Every relationship of his was doomed to fail… Kim, Kat, Jason and now Terrence. The explosion shattered his spinal cord and left him crippled from the waist down. And though Tommy promised to be with him every step of the way, that wasn't enough. A fire burned down the hospital the night before the surgery and he was one of the casualties.

Tommy blamed himself. He was supposed to be there but Smithy had convinced him to go home and sleep properly instead of drowsing in the armchair beside his bed.

Why did this always happen to him? What had he done to deserve all the bad karma in the universe?

He swung his arm in a wide arc, sweeping the bottle off the table and watched with cathartic joy as the bottle smashed into pieces, shards of broken glass and liquor littering the ground.

He hated his life.

Why couldn't he just have a normal life? Every time he thought he finally had a chance of putting his past behind him and setting his roots somewhere, everything goes up in flames. He was damn sure the universe didn't want him to be happy!

But he'd never screwed up this badly before. Seven people were killed on the island, including his mentor. His boyfriend was dead.

Just then, a portal opened in the middle of his apartment in Amber Beach and two individuals stepped out, one of them a reptilian humanoid with brown scales, big lizard eyes and wearing a red cloak and the other a red headed woman in a checkered coat.

"Keeper…" His speech slurred as he glared at the entity who got him into this mess in the first place.

"I apologize, Thomas but the universe needs your help." The millennia old creature said gently.

"Fuck off." He snarled turning his back on the duo, only to lose his footing and falling down on the floor. He yelped as the broken glass seared through his hands.

"Shit! Get a hold of yourself Oliver!" The woman yelled, helping him up. "You are not the only one who was screwed over by Mesagog."

Tommy shrugged, trying to pull away from him. "Leave me alone, Hayley."

"I can't, not till we make Mesagog pay for everything he has done." She snarled.

"What?" Tommy stared at her incredulously. "Mesagog is dead."

"That's not true. I checked the surveillance cameras in the hospital. That wasn't a random fire, Tommy." Hayley grimaced, taking out a tablet from her pocket. She held it before him and a holographic screen flickered before them.

Tommy's eyes narrowed as he saw tyrannodrones breaking into the hospital and firing lasers, starting the horrific fire that claimed Smithy's life.

"Mesagog!" He snarled.

"He will be searching for the dino gems. They are the key to fulfilling his plans of resurrecting the primeval dinosaurs." The Keeper stated grimly. "You two must secure the dino gems. It's time for another team of rangers to protect the world."

"I am not going to give teenagers morphers. I won't let others go through what we experienced."

"That's not your call to make, Thomas. You must trust the Grid. The power chooses it's wielders, not the other way around."

"We'll see, Keeper." Tommy sighed. "But we need to make a command center in Reefside then to coordinate the search for the gems."

"Already done." Hayley smirked. "I bought us a house on the outskirts of the city, a cyber café to scout for teenagers with attitude and I may have offered your resume to Reefside High. You are going to be the new science teacher.."

"The perks of being the daughter of the CEO of a multimillion-dollar corporation."

Hayley stuck out her tongue at him.

"But why the hell do I need to be a high school teacher?" Tommy groaned. "You should do it. You are way smarter than me."

"You know I have my issues with the education system and besides you're better with kids."

"Did you forget that I was always late to classes and barely passed my exams?" Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"Only because you were busy saving the world! Duh!" Hayley smirked. "There's no way you are getting out of this, Tommy."

"I trust you two to do what's needed." The Keeper cut in. "I wish I could aid you more but I'm needed to maintain peace on the planet Raekon."

The two nodded before the alien teleported away in a swirl of red smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of Dino Thunder, but with elements of the recent seasons, movies, Sentai and comics added in for good measure. Hope you liked the chapter and please review.


End file.
